onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20161007211027/@comment-29780191-20161014160516
LeRidje a écrit : Libre à toi d'IMAGINER ce que tu veux (que Magellan ait le HDA voire une "maîtrise du HDA") mais ne viens pas t'en servir pour me dire que JE sous-estime Magellan. Aprés si tu veux comparer cette réaction: http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/534/17 http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/535/5 Le genou est à terre je n'invente rien A cette réaction http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/485/6 un peu de sang, un peu penché en arrière, pas bougé les pieds du sol. Je trouve déjà cela abusé Mais comparer cela à cette utilisation du HDA http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/511/13 http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/519/8 Et prétendre que l'utilisation du Haki par Magellan est une évidence... désolé mais non. Quant à Luffy qui "encaisse" à MF non pas du tout non il prend cher par des VA (ce qui correspond plus ou moins à Magellan) et se fait mettre HS easy par des Amiraux très au calme...combien de fois à t il du être sauvé? Le coup de pied de Kizaru le met HS ... en quoi Kizaru aurait oublié le Haki.?.. et c'est BB qui le rattrappe (puis Ivankov qui doppe Luffy pour qu'il puisse de nouveau faire quelque chose). Ensuite je me doutais que l'exemple de Barbe Noire serait cité... D'ailleurs si tu veux un exemple plus clair :'Luffy VS Barbe Noire''' à Impel Down. Il se passe très exactement la même chose, Barbe Noire se prend une attaque censé être extrémement faible de Luffy et se fait pendant quelques instants rétamer la tronche, clairement. Selon toi, Barbe Noire aurait-il une chance de devenir un Yonkou et de battre Ace puis Marco si jamais sa résistance physique est si faible qu'il est blessé par un Jet Pistol de Luffy ?!'' Tu me rappelles le résultat quand BN a tenté de s'en prendre à BB stp? ... et les paroles de BB n'étaient pas justement à propos de la défense bien trop faible de BN à ce moment là? Ne serait-ce pas lié au fait que pour BN toute la douleur est amplifiée? Donc au passage un BN pour lequel la douleur est amplifiée... encaisse le coup aussi bien voire mieux qu'un Magellan (il contre-attaque plus vite même et ne se reprend pas de coups après ... lui). Et enfin pour devenir Yonko, BN n'aurait pas eu recours à un power up tel que le POUVOIR DU MERA EN PLUS DE CELUI DU YAMI entre temps? Pour le reste (Magellan largement plus puissant que les fuyards etc) j'ai déjá répondu plusieurs fois à ces arguments. Avec le contexte ca ne tient pas la route. (l'urgence, le fait d'être dans une PRISON et qu'il est donc logique de fuir,..) et quand bien même. Plus puissant que Jimbei, Ivankov et Crocodile ... qui doute une seconde que Vista le soit? A moins que la magnifique coopération Luffy + Mr.3 (Luffy le boxeur cool de cire) ait une chance contre Vista? La victoire sur Ivankov montre que le niveau de Magellan est élevé certes. Mais rien qui soit hors de portée de Vista... loin de là. Après tu aimerais faire abstraction du moment où Magellan prend le coup et a mal... mais ce n'est pas possible... cela nous a été montré de facon détaillée qui plus est. Tu dis que c'est une erreur de le prendre en compte, je te réponds que c'est malhonnête de vouloir l'escamoter... Enfin laa comparaison avec Doflamingo est risible...à quel moment Doflamingo est-il en difficultés avant Ellipse? Quel passage montrerait qu'il n'a pas utilisé le Haki (comme le passage du coup dans le ventre de Magellan) sans que ce soit intentionnel ? Je pense que tu sous-estimes Magellan, comme tu penses que je le sur-estimes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air de vexer parce que je t'ai dit ça... Bref. Pour la comparaison entre les dégats de Kuma et de Magellan ce n'était qu'une parenthèse, je voulais juste montrer que Magellan n'était pas non plus très atteint par le coup de Luffy (il est largement capable de se vaincre après et il n'a même pas de séquelles). Pour la comparaison avec Barbe Noire en revanche c'est très significatif. Barbe Noire en tant que Yonkou a bel et bien progressé depuis ce temps là, mais il n'empêche que sa force physique n'était pas ridicule loin de là. Son pouvoir amplifie la douleur certes, mais honnêtement si Luffy est capable de le faire saigner de cette manière alors Vista est capable de l'ouvrir en deux sans problème, tout comme selon toi il est capable d'ouvrir en deux Magellan sans problème. Pourtant je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que Vista n'est pas capable de massacrer aussi facilement Barbe Noire, et même que ce dernier est peut-être plus puissant que lui (il a vaincu Ace qui est quand même proche ou égal au niveau de Vista). Le problème dans toutes ces comparaisons c'est que le niveau de Luffy est très largement sur-estimé et franchement sans vouloir d'aucune manière être malhonnête je pense que c'est une lourde erreur de se baser sur ce genre d'affrontement pour déterminer le niveau de personnages que l'on reverra après l'éllipse. Surtout lorsque ceux-ci sont déjà considéré comme étant largement plus forts que Luffy avant l'éllipse (c'est le cas pour Magellan) : le scénario aurait énormément perdu si Luffy s'était fait défoncé par Magellan sans rien pouvoir tenter, ou si Barbe Noire l'avait explosé à Impel Down, ou si Luffy avait été mit KO à Marine Ford à chaque fois qu'il se confrontait à des mecs trop forts (Vices-amiraux, Mihawk n'est pas à fond mais il est ridicule de penser qu'il est normal que ce dernier ne soit pas capable d'atteindre Luffy même sans forcer, Kizaru normalement il aurait limite tué Luffy avec un coup de pied chargé en haki capable de OS des Supernovae en pleine forme, Sengoku). Ensuite pour ce qui est de la comparaison avec la fuite des évadés, j'étais d'accord avec toi pour dire que ça ne signifiait pas que Magellan pouvait battre tout les prisonniers en même temps (même si ça n'a rien d'impossible à mes yeux mais c'est uniquement subjectif donc ce n'est en rien un argument) : mais c'est quand même une preuve réelle de la force de Magellan qui est quand même capable de LARGEMENT (et c'est là que c'est important, des mecs comme Jimbei ne sont pas estimé une seule seconde capables de vaincre Magellan) surpasser individuellement des combattants de leur niveau. Vista en est très clairement capable aussi mais pas forcément plus facilement que Magellan (face à Mr3 et Luffy, le Venom Demon n'a pas eu le moindre problème). Ici ça montre simplement que la puissance de Magellan est très élevée et au moins supérieure à celles de Vices-amiraux lambdah auxquels on peut sans problème comparer des personnages comme Ivankov ou Jimbei. La comparaison avec Doflamingo avait juste pour but de montrer que beaucoup de personnages d'avant l'éllipse nous ont été montré comme le maîtrisant qu'après celle-ci. Et sinon si tu veux un personnage qui a prit un coup et qui normalement devrait pouvoir utiliser le haki après l'éllipse : Barbe Noire (je ressors cet exemple désolé mais il est vachement significatif de la sous-estimation de certain personnages avant l'éllipse) dont on est sûr à 100% qu'il maîtrisera le haki. Ensuite tu dis qu'une utilisation du Haki pour Magellan après l'éllipse n'a rien d'une évidence. Honnêtement... Même des personnages comme Tashigi et Smoker maîtrisent le haki. Franchement il est quand-même assez clair que tout les personnages que l'on a vu comme étant puissants avant l'éllipse maîtriseront le Haki lorsqu'on les reverra dans le Nouveau Monde.